Red lodestone
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU Humanstuck- LEMON —Comerás el helado cuando yo te lo diga y como yo te lo diga— dijo Damara indicándole que le entregara la cucharilla. Sus largas uñas esmaltadas en rojo arañaron la mano del rubio cuando casi le arrancó la cuchara de entre los dedos. Si, a veces también podía ser violenta en aquella cascara de carne sumamente delicada. — ¿Por qué? — preguntó Dirk mirándola.


**NA: Me planteé esta historia hace muchos siglos, pero siempre me da miedo escribir sobre Damara y Dirk, porque creo que es lo más crack del mundo. Pero bueno, como siempre digo, me gustan los retos. Y solo espero no dejarlo a la mitad como me pasa con la mayoría de historias largas que he hecho recientemente. **

Dirk se metió debajo del chorro de la ducha, notando el agua caliente quemar superficialmente su piel y mojar su pelo. Era la rutina de cada día, limpiar su cuerpo y preparase para el día de trabajo.

El vaho inundaba la habitación, empañando el espejo que ocupaba toda la pared dónde estaba el lavamanos y un armario con aceites de masaje y lubricantes. Varias cajas de preservativos se extendían por la repisa, y lo cierto era que estaba todo muy desordenado, considerando que Dirk trabajaba en casa. Desde que había dejado de ver a Damara se sentía un poco perdido y tenía pocas ganas de su habitual perfeccionismo. Aunque trataba de evitarlo, el caos ganaba terreno en aquel pequeño espacio.

El rubio se mordió el labio con suavidad, y tomó el champú de la estantería que tenía en la misma ducha. Empezó a enjabonarse el pelo, masajeándose la cabeza y pensando en aquella mujer. Damara Megido le había impresionado en todos los sentidos, y tampoco era tan extraño. Era una mujer de mayor edad, unos treinta y pocos debía tener, con una carrera profesional prometedora e inteligente además de muy guapa. Su tez morena y sus largos cabellos negros, con aquellos ojos tan inusuales podían dejar boca abierto a cualquiera, y hasta un homosexual como él apreciaba aquella belleza. Porque a pesar de ella, seguía creyéndose homosexual.

Tampoco era extraño que la echara de menos, era divertida y el sexo nunca era algo monótono. Podía recordar con claridad aquella vez que comieron en el restaurante de un caro hotel del centro. Cinco estrellas y una cocacola por diez euros, no era algo que Dirk se permitiera todos los días, pero lo que más le gustó a Dirk fue el helado de fresa.

Curioso postre que no le había dejado olvidarse de aquel sabor, cuando sentado en la mesa tras probar una única cucharada, Damara se lo arrebató. Estaba bueno, con verdadero sabor a fruta y no de esos con algún edulcorante y olores aromatizados para que el que lo degustara creyera que comía algo relacionado con la fresa.

—Comerás el helado cuando yo te lo diga y como yo te lo diga— dijo Damara indicándole que le entregara la cucharilla. Sus largas uñas esmaltadas en rojo arañaron la mano del rubio cuando casi le arrancó la cuchara de entre los dedos. Si, a veces también podía ser violenta en aquella cascara de carne sumamente delicada.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Dirk mirándola. A veces le daba órdenes un poco absurdas, dejando al chico un poco descolocado. Le hubiera gustado mostrar su verdadera opinión en relación a aquella actitud de la morena, pero antes debía comprender qué quería de él.

La Megido dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras hincaba la cucharada en el helado y deslizaba sus brazos bajo la mesa. La sonrisa de la mujer excitaba al rubio, que asumía que en realidad estaba tirando su helado al suelo para castigarle. Le gustaba jugar a aquello algunas veces, pero ahora le estaba incomodando. La señora de la mesa de al lado la miraba horrorizada, por no hablar de los tipos de una mesa más allá que murmuraban que la gente como Dirk y Damara no deberían entrar en según qué sitios.

—No vas a usar las manos para comerte esto— volvió a hablar la morena, cuando la copa de helado ya estaba casi vacía. Acto seguido levantó la mano y llamó al camarero, pidiendo la cuenta.

—¿Quieres que coma del suelo? — preguntó el rubio. Ya había hecho algo así otras veces, pero en su casa y no en un lugar público. — Sabes que tengo unos límites.

El camarero se llevó la tarjeta de crédito de la Megido y volvió enseguida con el tiquete. Dirk no quería ni verlo, él no podía haber pagado eso ni en mil años trabajados. Al rubio le hubiera gustado poder asumir aquellos costes, estar en el mismo nivel económico que la morena y poder pagar algunas veces él también aquellos dinerales que ella gastaba casi sin pensar.

—No exactamente — contestó Damara levantándose de la mesa, esperando que el rubio se levantara. Después pasó sus brazos alrededor del de él y salieron del restaurante.

Sus pasos eran cortos y andaba más despacio de lo habitual, por lo que el Strider atinó a mirarle los pies. Pensaba que tal vez los tacones le dolieran, pero sus louboutin estaban perfectos y no parecía tener los pies hinchados. Entonces el chico levantó la cabeza fijándose en las piernas de la Megido, y viendo como un líquido rosado resbalaba por su pierna. El helado.

Instintivamente Dirk la tomó en brazos y se dispuso a besarla, cuando Damara le frenó poniéndole un dedo en la boca, esperando que lo lamiera. Si, el rubio hizo aquello obedeciendo sus órdenes sin necesidad de que las pronunciara en voz alta.

—Llévame fuera de este sitio— dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Dirk recordó como la había sacado del hotel, escondiéndose en un callejón.

Damara le obligó a arrodillarse, pasando una pierna por encima de su hombro. No necesitaba más. El mismo Strider pasó su cabeza entre las piernas de la Megido, lamiendo la línea rosa de helado desecho que se desparramaba entre sus muslos y llenado hasta sus genitales. La morena le tapó la cabeza con la falda, notando la aterciopelada lengua del chico acariciándola hasta los labios mayores, y entrando entre estos. Las manos de Dirk paseaban entre los muslos de aquella mujer, que con los ojos entrecerrados sentía el placer de la lengua de él, y de un mendigo que miraba curioso. Porque le encantaba llamar la atención de aquel modo, y aquello también era una de las características que embriagaban al rubio.

El Strider saboreaba aquel helado de fresa, prácticamente todo deshecho dentro de la vagina de Damara y extendiéndose por toda la zona, mezclándose con el sabor propio de ella.

Aquellas cosas tan divertidas no las podía olvidar con la facilidad que olvidaba a todos los clientes que le abandonaban. Porque la prostitución tenia eso, que todos los clientes se iban algún día.

El rubio salió de la ducha con una erección perfecta y miro el bote de viagra. No estaba seguro si iba a conseguir mantenerla en los próximos 40 minutos antes de que llegara el cliente, pero estaba claro que si pensaba en la Megido no necesitaba tomar las pastillitas azules.

El chico se dirigió a su cuarto y miro las sabanas, eran limpias. Pasó la mano entre los grandes cojines de adorno y después entre las almohadas para recuperar una pequeña prenda de ropa interior de mujer. Era lo único que conservaba de Damara, si no contaba el dinero que le había pagado por todas aquellas citas. Guardó aquellas bragas rojas en la mesilla de ropa y se encaminó a vestirse. Debía estar listo para trabajar.


End file.
